Lelouch of the Empire
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Family was the one thing that Britannian royals valued highly, that was the reason Schniezel agreed with the Black Knights. They would trade Lelouch for Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**--**

**Lelouch of the Empire**

**--**

**Summary: **Ever wondered what would have happened if Schniezel had agreed to trade Lelouch for Japan? How would this affect the war? Who would Lelouch fight for?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters!

**Note:** This first chapter is a RECAP of episode 19 since this is where my fic begins DON'T state it to me in a review since I already know!

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

"I never did settle that game with Zero the other day." Schneizel remarked as the meeting between the Black Knights and the Britannian Empire began.

The relaxed and confident air that the Britannians held made the Black Knights cautious of what they had planned by organizing this meeting. They knew that it wouldn't be to hold a truce. That would be too much to ask for and with Zero in his rooms who knew what their magnificent leader was planning next after the FLEIA incident. No one had heard from him since he had returned from the battle field where FLEIA had been detonated though some remarked that it hadn't gone according to plan and he was angered by this.

"Zero won't be coming. Not until we've determined the meaning of what you have to say." Deithard said catching quickly that the Britannian prince wanted to see their leader.

Of course many desired to see their leader and yet not many got the chance to meet him face to face least of all the Britannians.

"I figured as much. There's no way he'd come forth. He's not the type to take advice from others. He deals with everything himself, and keeps his distance from others." Schnizel said to himself more than the others.

It appeared as if the prince of Britannia were reminiscing on past years but that couldn't be possible no one knew who Zero's identity was and even if they did no one talked about it. Deithard believed that Jeremiah Gotwald knew of Zero's true identity as did the female by his side C.C. but other than that he wasn't positive. Perhaps the young child he kept by him, Rolo, knew as well.

"You sound like you know Zero very well." Deithard stated trying to gain more knowledge about Zero.

"More than you do." Schneizel smiled.

The members of the Black Knights inhaled deeply at this bold statement from their enemy. How could their enemy know more of their leader than they did? It just wasn't possible. They weren't going to even think about it. Zero had proven himself time and again to be a worthy leader and ally. That was until the prince's next words.

"Zero is the younger brother of Cornelia and I." Schneizel stated calmly.

Tamaki slammed his open palms against the table they were seated at opposite the Britannians. "What did you say?!" He shouted at no one in particular.

"The former 11th Prince of the Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia. He's the man whom I loved and feared the most." Schneizel continued as if Tamaki hadn't even said a word.

"Ridiculous." Todoh spat.

"Zero a Britannian Prince?" Tamaki asked confused.

No one wanted to believe that their beloved leader was actually a Britannian in disguise. How could they admit it when he seemed to have such a strong revulsion towards Britannia?

"Deithard, didn't you realize it? It seems you got information from Jeremiah and Viletta." Cornelia asked turning to face the reporter. Honestly their loyalty to her brother was something to be admired but they really needed him to be away from Area Eleven. Lelouch was a great asset to either side and she desired to have him with them for an easy win.

"Heh." Tamaki sighed.

"This is pointless, trying to confuse us with nonsense. We don't acknowledge Zero based on his lineage, but on the miracles he has created." Deithard spoke with confidence.

The miracles he had created were far greater than his lineage. If he remained on their side then everything was alright. They would be victorious in the war and Area Eleven would once again have their rightful name returned to them, Japan.

"But what if those miracles were all fake?" Schniezel asked trying to generate doubt in their minds.

"Fake?" Todoh said. How could any of the miracles Zero created be fake?

"Zero possesses a special power, Geass." Schniezel informed the Black Knights.

For the second time during the meeting, the Black Knights inhaled deeply at the information their enemy was revealing about their leader and comrade.

"It's a power that forces orders onto people. You could think of it as a powerful form of hypnotism." Schniezel continued.

He just needed the perfect moment to convince them that Lelouch wasn't as great as he sounded and then he would be completely his. Lelouch would have no choice but to accept Schniezel's aid and guidance and as soon as he had, Schniezel would never let his younger brother away again. Not only was he a great asset he was the one person Schniezel actually genuinely cared about in their extensive family.

"You're saying this power is the source of those miracles?" Todoh asked. The image of their great leader was slowly being pulled apart and he needed to have all the facts before he did something disastrous and ruined their chance in the war.

Tamaki slammed his hands on the desk ready to defend Zero, their leader. If he didn't who else would? "Don't try to criticize our Zero! He's awesome and has courage you couldn't imagine. You talk about Princes and Geass, but do you have any proof, huh?!"

"I do have proof."Ohgi said walking into the room confidently.

"Ohgi . . . even Villetta . . ." Tamaki stammered.

Schniezel kept a mask of pure calm but on the inside he was smirking. This couldn't get any easier. They were practically pulling apart their leader themselves they didn't need any help from them. Soon his brother would be back where he rightfully belonged by his side.

"It's as he says. Zero's true identity is that of the former Britannian Prince, Lelouch. He uses a power called Geass to control people . . . He's a phony! Zero has been deceiving us from the very start. Using us as pawns this whole tome." Ohgi said.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"But if that's true . . ." Chiba said depressed.

"Even so you can't deny Zero's achievements so far. And if he had this Geass, isn't that promising for us? It's a powerful weapon to counter Britannia with." Deithard said confidently. He needed to bring them back to reality. Regardless of what was being said Zero was still a miracle worker with great power.

"If he only used this power on the enemy that is" Ohgi said glancing at the familiar faces in the room.

"What?" Tamaki shouted.

"Don't tell me he's been using it on us to?" Chiba said looking up at her comrades.

Schniezel smiled behind his hands. This was going better than he had originally planned. The Black Knights were easy to manipulate without a strong leader to direct them. They were falling into the traps he had set them and it was only a matter of time before he had them exactly where he wanted them. Soon . . . soon . . .

"That's right. He controlled his own sister, Euphemia and made her massacre the Elevens gathered in the Special Zone." Cornelia said angrily.

On the inside however she knew that Lelouch couldn't have helped it. His Geass had gotten stronger and was now permanent in his left eye. Euphemia had just been unlucky when she had been in the same room. Lelouch had even attempted to stop her before she was out of the room yet failed. She had seen the lost footage for herself.

"Moron! Zero is an ally of justice! He wouldn't-" Tamaki shouted for himself. Denial was always such a strong emotion.

Schniezel had already become prepared for this though and withdrew a voice recorder from his pocket. Everything was too easy.

"I have proof." Schneizel said pressing play on the recorder.

"_Lelouch, did you use Geass on Euphy?" The Knight they knew as Suzaku Kururugi asked. _

"_Yes." Came the simple reply_

"_To massacre the Japanese?"_

"_I gave the order."_

Schniezel stopped the recording only to keep the remainder of the conversation between the two friends to him. No reason to give them all the information they had. After all that conversation hadn't exactly been honest. Lelouch had simply said what Suzaku desired to hear from him. That alone proved that there was more to Lelouch than just simple ordering.

"So that massacre was . . ." Chiba said.

"Zero did not my younger sister." Cornelia said proud to tell someone the truth at last. Though she knew that it wasn't entirely Lelouch's fault either, he couldn't control the permanent Geass at the time. That was probably the only reason she desired to have him back in the family.

"Zero . . . made her murder the Japanese?" Todoh asked.

Schniezel could see them begin to weaken with the amount of information truth or not that they were supplying them with. Though there was still that one idiot who was in denial.

"It has to be fake!" Tamaki said pointing accusingly at them.

"These are the people we suspect he had used Geass on." Kanon said holding out a folder containing sheets of people's profiles.

The list wasn't that long and even then the Britannians knew that they were possibly the only people Lelouch had ever used Geass on but the Japanese didn't need to know that either. They just watched as the sheets were spread across the desk.

"Kusakabe . . . even General Katase . . ."Todoh muttered to himself as he flipped through the first two.

"This . . . can't be." Chiba said looking over his shoulder. "Clovis."

"He used it on me to." Villetta confessed.

"Now I understand why Gaohai's attitude changed . . . and why Jeremiah and everyone else changed sides." Chiba whispered to the Black Knights.

Schniezel was desperately trying to hide his smirk. He knew that all the doubts they were gathering from the information they had been given was false but it was their fault for not attempting to ask Lelouch beforehand. He had them exactly where he wanted them.

"I can't guarantee that I'm not under the effect of Geass as well. When I think about it it's truly horrifying." Schniezel said lying through his teeth but at this point they would have believed anything he said.

Every thought they were having against Lelouch was a point to them. So he didn't bother to correct them when they said that anyone could have been under Geass. It was just too simple not to and let their thoughts fester and turn against Lelouch. How they would regret it later.

"He couldn't have . . ." Chiba said in disbelief.

"Us too?" Tamaki wondered to the others.

"And one more thing. We informed Zero of FLEIA if advance because we wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict. The communication log is still in the Lancelot. However . . ." Kanon started.

This was getting easier by the second any lies that came from any Britannian appeared as truths in the eyes of the Black Knights. They were just too easy to manipulate no wonder they lost to the Emperor.

"He never told us." Todoh said

* * *

"_Zero can't be trusted." Shogo said to Todoh on a private line while in his Knightmare Frame just before FLEIA caught him._

* * *

"Shogo." Todoh whispered.

"I wanted to believe him . . . to believe in him . . . but to him, we're just . . ." Ohgi said on the verge of crying his face turned down towards the table.

". . . pawns, is that what you're saying?! Damn it . . . Zero, you bastard . . . how dare you . . . Damn it!" Tamaki cried to the ceiling.

Schniezel smirked, too easy. Now they would easily give up his brother and with it their only hope of winning the war. Without Zero they were hopeless and lost. They would be defeated as easily as they were in the first war his father, Emperor Charles had won.

"Gentlemen, you'll surrender my brother . . . Zero, all right?" Schniezel asked, trying to not let his victory show on his face.

"On one condition." Ohgi said straightening his posture. He wasn't going to let Zero go without something in return.

"Ohgi." Tamaki warned.

"You think you're in a position where you can bargain?" Cornelia spat at the filthy Elevens. Honestly they were so close to getting away with it and her patience was running thin . . . she just wanted her little brother back with her!

Schniezel raised his right hand, silencing his sister. "Let's hear it."

"Give us Japan back. I'm betraying those who trusted me. If we can't at least get Japan back, I'll never forgive myself." Ohgi said seriously.

Schniezel, Cornelia and Kanon glanced at each other. If they were going to 'give' Japan back in a trade for Lelouch they could easily get it back when they wage war to return the balance and victory to Britannian. No loss their especially if Lelouch was on their side. It would be an easy victory. To see the looks on their faces when they realized what they had done would be very fitting for their end. Betrayal . . . Everything is now in my favour and then when I move all the pieces into place . . . checkmate, Britannia shall win, Schniezel thought.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

* * *

**I had to make it longer so here it is the first chapter . . . again.**

**~MidnightEmber**

**Rewritten:**

**Previous Words: 974**

**Current Words: 2,491**


	2. Chapter 2

**--**

**Lelouch of the Empire**

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or the characters.

**Note:** This chapter had been re-written

* * *

**~ Chapter Two ~**

"CC what are you doing?" Anya said opening the door to Zero's quarters.

CC looked up from her hiding spot behind a bookcase as a short girl with pink hair walked confidently into the room which was the opposite of the girl's true personality. Lelouch was seated unmoving on the green couch as Anya walked past too caught up in his memories to notice the girl. Anya moved up to CC unafraid of how she would react to the sudden contact of skin and touched her arm.

Suddenly the room melted away into a hall with paintings lining either side of numerous places and people. The hallway appeared to continue on for what seemed like forever. Of course she realized that these were simply the many memories that CC had witnessed over her numerous years alive. Marianne walked towards a green haired girl who was leaning against a post not at all bothered by the sudden change in the room.

"CC why did you lock away your Code? Charles could have granted your wish!" Marianne scolded now in her true form for the first time in years.

CC didn't even look up to meet Marianne's eyes. How did you explain something that even you couldn't explain?

"Even I don't know. I heard Lelouch's voice so strong and true and decided that like the past two years I would put my trust in him. He shall grant my wish."

CC said it with such passion and conviction that Marianne had to make sure that she was talking to the correct immortal. She had never been that passionate about anything except her death and even then it never changed her tone of voice like that. Marianne was talking to CC though there was no mistaking it. But then what had occurred to change her mind?

"What did my son say to make you believe in him so much?"

"He told me that he would make me die smiling." Marianne almost grimaced at the thought. Who would choose to die smiling? It just wasn't heard of.

"Well come now it's time to return."

CC willingly followed Marianne out of her locked memories. The hall slowly faded back into Zero's quarters. She almost sighed in relief to have returned to the real world. Her memories were not the place that she wanted to be in for any length of time. CC noticed Lelouch looking sullen and began to walk towards him.

"What are you doing Lelouch?" she asked.

Lelouch looked up into the familiar face of CC and realized that she was back to her original persona. Slowly his brain began to work through facts again as his grief over losing Nunnally finally broke. Frowning slightly, he turned to see Anya standing in the room looking happily at them both. He snapped out of his sullen mood as he saw her. The Britannian Round member looked at him as if she was the greatest person in the world and he should be excited to see her. That was far from the truth.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch demanded glaring at her.

"Why Lelouch I've come to make your wish come true. But it's not only your wish but your sisters and even Euphie's dream! The dream of a kind world." Anya said.

Lelouch stared at her. 'How could she make everything better? She was a Knight of Rounds.' He though. Anya wasn't making any sense.

"Anya, why did you enter this place?" he decided to ask instead changing topics.

"Silly, Lelouch! I'm not Anya, I'm your mother Marianne."

Lelouch stared at the small child in front of him. His mother? This person could not be his mother. His mother had died many years ago during the assassination. He would never forget that. It was one of the reasons he kept fighting. Seeing the disbelief on his face, Anya or Marianne continued with an explanation.

"Lelouch I have a Geass that allows me to transfer my soul to another person's body. It came in handy when VV decided I was no longer needed to help your father, Charles. I transferred my soul into Anya who was also present at the time and was convenient. My body has been frozen in a secret location until I can return to it. Then you shall have your parents back again!"

"What of this dream you have?" Lelouch said sceptically. He still didn't believe that this was his mother.

"We are going to change the world and make everyone happy. People won't have to wear masks to hide behind their true feelings. Everyone will be honest! There will be no war and no arguments. Everyone will live wonderful happy lives together in peace. No one will feel ever hate or betrayal ever again!"

Lelouch could feel his rage hit a new high. That wasn't his sister's dream . . . it couldn't be further from the truth. He would not allow that to happen to the world Nunnally loved so dearly.

"That's not right! You're just forcing your beliefs onto other people. You can't force people to give up their emotions! Nunnally didn't desire that and neither did Euphie!" Lelouch spat viciously at his mother.

Marianne's eyes narrowed at her son in disapproval. How could her son say such a thing? They were doing this for them! The children whom they loved with all his heart. They were creating a better world for them to live in so they could be together once again!

"You will not aid us in this task, Lelouch?"

Lelouch stood his ground. There was no chance that he would give in to her, even if she was his mother.

"No I refuse to allow this world to crumble and become your twisted idea. I will stop you."

"What about you CC? You willingly choose my son over Charles and me? What about our plan?

CC simply stood there not even bothering to look at Marianne. Pouting, Marianne left the room brushing past Lelouch as she did. They would show them that this world was corrupt and that their world was the one that would set everything right. Once Anya had left silence fell upon them.

"Lelouch, do you really plan to stop Charles?" CC asked sitting on the couch.

"He's going to destroy this world and take away their personalities of every single person on this planet. It won't be for mankind's benefit. It will only be for their benefit. That's not the world Nunnally or Euphie desired and a world I would like to live in." Lelouch said picking up his phone where it lay forgotten on the floor.

If he was going to stop Charles he would need help. Without another word he pressed 2 on his speed dial and waited for it to connect. Lelouch began to search for the remainder of his disguise. He would need it once they left the safety of their base.

"Rolo . . . Charles is threatening our future, we must stop him." Lelouch said before he could even say a word.

"Alright I'll be right there." Rolo's voice said without argument.

"You aren't angry for what I said earlier?"

"No because nii-sama is a liar." He said before hanging up.

'That's right I'm a liar, even to my own family.' Lelouch thought bitterly, smiling to himself.

* * *

Lelouch was searching for his Zero mask as Rolo entered his room. CC was happily watching TV and playing with Cheese-kun already dressed for the confrontation with Charles. It wouldn't do to show up unprepared for their fight but now she had nothing to do so she was watching TV for lack of anything else stimulating for her immortal mind. Rolo entered the room and sealed the door shut behind them in case someone entered without his brother's permission especially with the people currently on board.

"Nii-sama, I passed some people on the way here and they were discussing Prince Shcniezel. They say he is on the ship and he's currently in a meeting with Deithard and Todoh." Rolo explained as he began to help his brother search.

"That doesn't take priority at the moment Rolo. Let Deithard and Todoh deal with him we have to reach Kamine Island before the Emperor activates the Ragnorak Connection or we will lose our world to them and then there will be nothing we can do."

Rolo frowned.

"But nii-sama what if Schniezel tells them about your identity?"

"Rolo, we can always deal with this later. That man is going to destroy the world and our future if we don't leave soon." Lelouch said without looking up.

Lelouch was correct as always. They needed to hurry to keep the safety of the world. Dealing with his brother's family could be done later when the worst of it was finally over. Without another word, Rolo began to help Lelouch prepare for their departure just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Zero?" Kallen's voice called from the other side of the door.

"What is it Kallen? I have plans I need to keep on schedule." Lelouch said without ceasing his movements.

"Ah . . . you have some guests who would like to speak with you . . . privately . . . in your room." Kallen's voice began to shake.

'Why is she nervous? Of course they are also standing outside with her meaning I will have to go through with this meeting before leaving.' Lelouch thought smiling. He hadn't believed that Schniezel would attempt something so forward as to actually barge into his private rooms when he was "unprepared" for the visit. Well that would be interesting to see.

"Kallen, my brother is very busy why don't you bring them back later?" Rolo said.

Lelouch sat down on the green couch beside CC that decorated Zero's room with. He had wisely done nothing when CC had told him what to have where. She wanted a place she could relax in, a place where they could both relax in, so he had willingly agreed. Rolo giving up talking to Kallen rested against the armrest beside Lelouch. There was no point in trying to get her to leave with their guests.

"Find out who else is in there." Lelouch heard.

However before she could ask Lelouch began laughing. These people were pathetic. He would never have stood outside a door with the communicator on and demanded entry through another person.

"Schniezel, why don't you simply ask? Todoh and Deithard are also there as well as anyone who was in the meeting. Are you all that curious to reveal my identity? Very well, Kallen open the door and bring them all in . . . you may use my name."

"Yes . . . Le -- Lelouch . . ." she stammered opening the door.

She hadn't realized that the Britannia Prince knew of Lelouch's identity or that the rest of the Black Knights knew either. When they had asked her to take them to Zero's quarters she knew it wouldn't be a pretty meeting especially with some of the looks that crossed the Black Knights faces.

Kallen walked as calmly as she could into the room and sat beside CC not that she desired to. She really didn't like the witch. Schniezel, Cornelia, Kanon sat opposite them with Deithard, Todoh, Chiba, Tamaki, Ohgi and Villetta standing behind them with open mouths. Lelouch sat back completely relaxed as did Rolo and CC however Kallen sat their self consciously. The atmosphere was tense and she didn't appreciate being in the midst of it.

"Kallen . . . how long have you known . . . Zero was . . ." Ohgi stuttered.

Kallen looked up towards Lelouch unsure of how to approach this. She didn't want to say something that he didn't want them to know. That would ruin the chance she got with him, any chance of following Lelouch's allegiance, his rule. At Lelouch's discreet nod she answered.

"I've known since just before he disappeared last year." She whispered.

Everyone stared openly at that remark. They had all believed that he would keep it a secret. That no one knew of his true identity apart from Suzaku who worked it out on his own.

"That is also the same time Suzaku discovered my identity and shortly before my father discovered the same thing." Lelouch stated without a hint of concern.

Lelouch needed to keep a level head if he was going to get out of this alive and better yet if he actually managed to get away from them to get to Kamine Island to stop Charles. That was the main thing on his mind at the moment and nothing could deter him from making it there in time.

His release of even this small amount of information shocked Schniezel, Cornelia and Kanon who knew even more than the Black Knights. Their own father had known that they sibling was the reason of the Eleven's rebellion was outstanding. How could he keep this from them? How could he allow them to believe that he was dead when he truly wasn't? To the Britannian royal family the most important thing was family regardless of what they had done so why had he hid the information from them?

"I hadn't realized that so many people knew of your identity before we released the information."

"How many people know your true identity and what are their names?" Kanon asked gathering information.

Lelouch looked around at the people before him. Revealing this information would show his brother who he trusted with his secret or who had found out unintentionally. He wasn't sure that he wanted that to happen but at the current point in time he didn't have much of a choice all he could do was bargain information out of his brother.

"Firstly you shall tell me who you have told."

Schniezel eyed his little brother before nodding at Kanon. He knew this tactic well.

"The only people who we have informed are: Schniezel el Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, Kanon Maldini, Ohgi Kaname, Villetta Nu, Tamaki Shinichiro, Todoh Kyoshiro, Chiba Nagisa and Diethard Ried."

Lelouch nodded at this. That was everyone in this room. They hadn't told anyone outside of this room and for that he was actually grateful for. If they had it would have caused a problem when he was to depart though he might be able to turn this into a test of loyalty.

"The people who know my identity are: Charles zi Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, CC, Rolo Lamperouge, Jeremiah Gottwald, Kallen, Stradtfeld and Sayoko Shinozaki."

Kanon acknowledged this and added it to a list he was creating.

"Your Highness . . ."

Lelouch stared up at the wide screen television that only a moment ago CC had been watching. Now it had a video link to the Seigfried and Jeremiah and surprisingly Suzaku were together. He had no idea why they would be willing to cooperate but it definitely was a welcome sight.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, it is very nice to see that you are still alive. I hope that you aren't also under the power of my brother's Geass. What would you like?" Schniezel asked believing that the address had been directed towards him.

Jeremiah however was watching Lelouch with a smirk. He knew that his loyalties were towards the children of Marianne alone and that no Geass would work on him. Not while he possessed the Geass disturber in his right eye. By the looks of the gathering things were about to change and he certainly would be in it for the ride.

"Ignore him, continue." Lelouch ordered.

Schniezel's eyes seemed to narrow in Lelouch's direction as he gave the order as if he were trying to watch for him to activate his Geass. No one knew how his Geass worked so they were all being careful not to look directly at him.

"Yes Your Majesty. Your father is beginning to move towards Kamine Island at an alarming rate. He will reach his destination in under half an hour. If you want to cease his plans now would be the time to leave."

"Very well follow him at a distance. Do not allow yourself to be seen."

"Lelouch . . . may I accompany him?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch stared into the eyes of his best friend. "You may. I shall join the two of you as soon as possible."

He had no idea what Suzaku was planning but he knew it would eventually have something to do with him so he figured it would be better to establish some sort of friendship now rather than later. The connection ended and Lelouch turned his attention back towards his guests.

"What else did you want to discuss apart from my background because as you can see I have something I must take care of immediately."Lelouch said annoyance edging into his tone.

"Very well to business, during the meeting between the Black Knights and Britannia it was arranged that you would return with us to Britannia and we would return Japan to its former glory by returning their name and rights." Schniezel spoke.

"Basically you traded me for a country, well more like a chance for a country . . ."

CC laughed as did Rolo while Lelouch smirked. This shocked everyone in the room except for Schniezel and Kanon. They knew that Britannia had an edge over Area 11 even when Lelouch was fighting for them, without him . . .

'The Japanese haven't realized the only reason they even reached this far was because of me and now they have traded their best weapon of defence and offence to the enemy now my allies.' Lelouch smiled 'They really weren't that spectacular as a force and now the war shall be easy for my brother.'

"Once again Schniezel-niisan you have truly outsmarted your enemy. I expected nothing less from you." He said admiring his brother's tactics.

"You should also be rewarded for creating an enemy that could have wiped out the Britannian Royal System."

Lelouch smirked. 'Yes well could have . . .' he thought smugly. '. . . with my help.'

"Is there anything else you need to discuss with me?"

"Your Geass, we need more information about it."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Cornelia who seemed to shift in her seat. 'So she told Schniezel about Geass.'

"What about my Geass?"

"Who did you get this power from and who else has it?"

"I shall answer your question but then I must depart. We can finish this discussion another time."

This through them all off, they hadn't expected Lelouch to readily agree to speak about Geass at all especially if they already knew about it.

"Very well but we will follow behind you. I'm interested in what your plans are with father and what there outcome shall be." Schniezel answered.

Lelouch's forced his face to remain expressionless while his hands squeezed into a small ball of fury. This hadn't been part of the plan at all but he would have to work around it if he were to get to Kamine Island in time to stop his father. He needed to give them information before he could leave anything would do as long as it gave them a chance to leave the room while they were occupied in thought.

"My Geass was bestowed upon me by CC, the immortal witch beside me. The only other person I know to have Geass is Rolo."

Finishing his sentence, Lelouch stood followed by CC and Rolo leaving the room silent. Everyone noticed that he had left his mask and cape behind while still wearing the undergarments of Zero's outfit. That would have to change, Schniezel thought, I can't have a member of the Britannians Royal Family walking around dressed like that. Schniezel, Cornelia and Kanon sat remained composed while the remainder of the Black Knights had their jaws lying on the ground in shock. Ohgi recovered first.

"He never mentioned who he had used his Geass on or that of Rolo. No one knows who they have used their power on or if it still remains!"

"It appears as if that will have to be a discussion for another time." Schniezel said calmly walking out of the meeting followed by his sister and Kanon.

The Black Knights didn't know whether to be furious or calm. They hadn't received any answers all they had were more questions and more problems. It appeared as if the only people who had answers were the Britannians and they weren't likely to share them any time soon.

* * *

"Nii-sama what do we do now?" Rolo enquired as they reached the Shinkiro and Vincent.

"We destroy the man who has destroyed our lives." He said simply. Rolo watched as his brother and CC entered the Shinkiro and prepared to launch. Silently, Rolo followed his brother's steps and entered his own Knightmare Frame ready to create a new future for themselves.

* * *

Rewritten:

Previous Words: 1,718

Current Words: 3,753


	3. Chapter 3

**--**

**Lelouch of the Empire**

**--**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

**Note: **This is the final chapter I'm re-writing after this everything is new material.

* * *

**~ Chapter Three ~**

To leave or not to leave? Kallen had made her decision in a split second. Without a second thought about those she was leaving behind she ran out of Zero's room, regardless of the muffled protests and fled down the hall. She was fairly sure that the Black Knights had believed that she would remain and fight for Japan. After all her brother had started the resistance in the first place and had been their original leader before he was killed. They were firm in their belief that she would continue for her brother's sake, for her brother's beliefs because all she needed was her brother and the thought that his dream would become reality.

How wrong they were . . . how very wrong . . .

Lelouch had always been there for her even when he had known that she was part of the resistance. He remained by her side as both Zero and Lelouch and she knew that it was trust that drove him to her. There was nothing romantic about it. He was someone that she would always give her loyalty towards. There was no mistake about it. Sure she knew about his Geass and whether or not he had used it on her didn't matter. No she was positive that her actions and beliefs were her own regardless of what everyone said. She would follow Lelouch and create a new world.

Kallen ran at top speed down to the launch bay where the Shinkiro would still be waiting, or so she thought. She hoped she made it in time otherwise she would have to remain here with the Black Knights and away from Lelouch. Running full speed into the launch bay she realized that Lelouch's Knightmare frame was still there. Kallen wondered how Lelouch would react when he saw Kallen by his side and not that of the Black Knights. Probably shock, she thought smiling. Kallen immediately spotted him standing beside CC deep in conversation and ran towards him.

"Lelouch allow me to go with you!" Kallen said standing up straight and looking at him with fierce determination.

The shock that she was prepared to see on Lelouch's face never appeared though. He remained calm and collected as usual however she was positive that beneath the mask he wore Lelouch was thrilled that she was there, standing by his side. That mask would always be in place during the war. It was there for a reason for a purpose higher than what she could perceive and it didn't bother her one bit. However she was a firm believer that when the war was finally over he would return to the Lelouch she knew from school. Someone who would always laugh and give his emotions freely.

"I believed you would remain with the Black Knights and become loyal to your brother's cause." Lelouch said calmly.

"I will always love my brother however I have always been loyal to one person and that's Zero . . . even if you decide to drop the disguise you are still Zero bringer of miracles and justice. You are the saviour of this war. You are the one who will win in the end."

Lelouch smiled at Kallen from the top of the Shinkiro.

This was a possibility he never thought could occur. Kallen, one of the best pilots in the Black Knights, turning sides with the Prince of Britannia against the country her brother had died for and her mother had loved. I wonder who else will change sides now that I am leaving, he wondered. It was an intriguing thought but one he would have to deal with later.

"Very well Kallen get ready we leave for Kamine Island now."

Lelouch nodded his head towards Rolo signalling to prepare for launch. It was planned that Rolo would launch first followed by the Shinkiro and then the Guren. Whoever planned to follow them wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the Shinkiro while the Gurn and Vincent where nearby. It was not the perfect defence strategy but it was the best for the situation.

Kallen climbed into her Knightmare Frame as Shinkiro launched behind Rolo's Vincent. Launching she followed the Shinkiro as it lead the way to Kamine Island and a future she never thought possible.

* * *

"_Kaguya, Zero's true identity is that of the eleventh Britannian Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia."_

To say Kaguya was in shock was an understatement. Never had she imagined that her saviour, the hero of this war, Zero would turn out to be Lelouch vi Britannia the very same person her family had protected when he had arrived with Nunnally as political hostages sent by their own father Emperor Charles. Sure he had spent most of his time with Nunnally and Suzaku. They had always lightened the conflict that seemed to appear in their family regardless of what they were doing. Nunnally diffused difficult situations with actions while Lelouch did the same with his words. It was amazing what they could accomplish when they worked together.

She remembered them all too well and felt grieved when they had disappeared during the war when emotions were at their highest and the Britannian Empire was looming at their door. She had feared them to be dead but with the appearance of Nunnally back into the royal family she had always been hopeful that Lelouch was still alive as well.

Now she was torn between her devotion to Japan, her home country and Lelouch, the very person she admired as both a Britannian Prince and as Zero.

Well what did it matter if she changed sides? Her very own cousin, Suzaku had already betrayed their own country fighting for Britannia instead of Japan. He was an honorary Britannian. In his own words he wanted to change the system from the inside. He was a Knight of Rounds so it was entirely possible now to do so even without the aid of Princess Euphemia. So would it really matter if she also followed them? Perhaps she could convince Schneizel and the remainder of Britannia to abolish the Number system and return their name . . .

It would take a lot of work. But with Charles the current emperor out of the way it was possible and that was what Lelouch planned to do, kill the current emperor. The question was who would be the successor of the emperor what with his numerous sons and daughters. That could poke holes in her plans but she could pull it together as long as she had Zero or rather Lelouch's support. Anything was possible with the right allegiance.

After all Lelouch had supported Euphemia's idea of Special Administrative Zone. He was also a member of the United Federation of Nations. So why couldn't he create something even greater than that?

It was worth a shot, she decided but she had to hurry.

Schneizel was preparing to leave the Black Knights and follow after his younger brother in an attempt to watch over him as he saved the world from whatever their twisted father had planned. If she didn't move now she would never see Lelouch again, that much she was certain of. Kaguya pushed past everyone and walked courageously up to the Britannian flagship. Everything was silent, so silent she could hear the sound of her own heart thumping wildly in her chest. Yes she was nervous after all she could very well be shot right now from her own people after this.

"Schneizel, please allow me to accompany you." She said standing before the Black Knights.

As soon as she had spoken those words she had sealed her fate as a traitor in the eyes of the Black Knights. The Black Knights began to shout loudly trying to persuade her that she was making a mistake. Deep in her heart she knew that she was doing the correct thing for the future but their accusations still hurt her. They even accused her of being under the influence of Lelouch's Geass which made her furious. To her it didn't matter if Lelouch had used Geass on her. She had a feeling that she would have followed him anyway.

"Why do you desire such a thing Lady Kaguya?" Schneizel enquired with the same calmness and authority as Lelouch often used. It was obvious who had taught Lelouch as a young child.

"I want to be with Lelouch. I don't care if that brands me a traitor to my own people. He is the only one I care about even now. My own cousin chose Lelouch over Japan. But that is not all. I believe that once Charles it out of the way things will change for the greater good. Japan shall have its name returned to them once he is gone. However I know that Britannia will remain the power in command."

Schneizel watched her looking for doubt in her eyes. When he found none he nodded his head. What she spoke was the truth after all. Britannia would win this war with the help of Lelouch.

"Very well. Anyone who feels the same as Kaguya may also join us." Schneizel offered.

He wasn't about to let potential allies remain behind. The only person who stepped forward was Deithard. It was obvious that he also believed that Lelouch would change many things in the future and that was who he would follow. After all Deithard had only remained with the Black Knights because of the power and influence Lelouch seemed to exude with a single act of justice as he liked to call it.

The remainder of the Black Knights didn't move from their place. They were loyal to Japan alone and didn't feel the need to move. They would win this war with only the Japanese for aid. Britannia was the enemy regardless of the person ruling. One person couldn't change the world.

Everyone stood frozen as the Britannian flagship took flight with Kaguya and Deithard. Now there was only one question left in their minds. Who would follow Zero – well Lelouch – and Kaguya to Britannia? Who else would change sides now that the truth was out?

After half an hour of flying at top speed they reached Kamine Island. Lelouch landed on the shore line as Kallen and Rolo protected them from the air. The remainder of the Black Knights weren't far behind them however Schneizel was in front of them following Lelouch's lead. Lelouch was positive that his brother wasn't about to let him escape not after getting him back by his underhanded means. To Schneizel, Lelouch was everything, his entire world and he wasn't about to let that go. His intelligent younger brother that was all Schneizel seemed to see and Lelouch detested being a pawn in yet another game. However things were more important at the current point in time. He would worry about those thoughts later. Yet another item to add to the list.

"Kallen, you and Rolo will have to meet up with Jeremiah and keep the Knight of One away from the Emperor as CC and I attempt to get near the opening of the cave." Lelouch instructed as CC dropped to the ground.

"Yes Lelouch." Kallen answered via her Knightmare frame. Lelouch jumped down from the Shinkiro and began to follow CC as she led the way around Kamine Island.

Lelouch followed CC up the beach and towards the centre of the island. Being the anti-athlete that he was, the vigorous climb up the rocky path left him feeling slightly exhausted however that wasn't his main concern. He needed to reach his father before it was too late to stop him from changing the world. For that though he needed to formulate a plan. Yet he couldn't help but feel the eyes of another person watching them carefully as they walked towards the entrance of the Ragnorak Connection where his father would be preparing to destroy the world.

* * *

Suzaku had followed Jeremiah when it came to light that Lelouch was about to do something drastic to change the view on this war. He knew by the people who had been with Lelouch at the time of their call that his secret had been revealed to Britannia and there would be no escaping the consequences. However the consequences so happened to be aiding Britannia in the war something that Lelouch didn't seem particularly adverse to.

He felt slightly guilty about that. The only reason Schniezel discovered Lelouch's identity was because of him. He had been so focused on grilling his friend for answers he hadn't payed any attention to his surroundings. That led to the current situation and he was entirely at fault for it.

The answers that Lelouch had gifted him with were complete fake by the tone in his voice and he hadn't realized that at the time something which honestly horrified him. How had he missed that? They had once been so close that a single white lie could be detected through them. Where had that bond gone? There were so many things he needed to ask Lelouch. He needed correct answers from the one friend he had left.

Spotting Lelouch and CC easily as they made their way up to the cave hidden by the rocky terrain of the island, he began to follow them all too aware that Lelouch was probably sensing someone close by but was too focused on the problem at hand. Even if he wasn't athletic, Lelouch was smart enough to tell when he was being tailed. As soon as he entered the cave, Suzaku made his way to the side careful not to be spotted by either of them as they made their way to the back wall. From behind them he listened to their conversation.

"Are you positive this is the course of action you desire to take Lelouch?" he heard CC ask Lelouch

"I must if I am to save this world, the world that Nunnally loves. She wouldn't want the world to be destroyed by that man only to leave it as something hollow." Lelouch had his back to Suzaku making it difficult to tell what he was currently feeling.

"Very well than I shall send you to see your father. Be warned though, you must live with your decision. You must live in this reality regardless of what happens in the future."

Lelouch simply nodded his head in silent understanding. Suzaku glanced at them from behind a pillar and watched as CC approached the wall that doubled as the doorway into the World of C. As CC raised her hand, a faint light appeared on her forehead. He moved around the room to get a better view only to notice the same Geass symbol on CC forehead which was making the light. The door reacted to her touch illuminating the design upon it.

CC then nodded at Lelouch who walked towards the door.

"I will follow you soon so I can bring you back safely. So wait patiently for me until then."

Lelouch placed one hand on the door and then suddenly disappeared. Suzaku knew that where ever CC had sent Lelouch was where the Emperor would be trying to destroy the world, the world that Euphie had loved so dearly. That was where he needed to be. If Lelouch died he would never get his answers and he would be getting his answers. If he had to trap Lelouch in the World of C then he would as long as he got his answers. Of course his guilt would also lead to him freeing Lelouch afterwards. He began to think of a plan to enter through the door when a voice broke through his concentration.

"What is it that you desire, Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku stepped out of his hiding place and looked into CC face as she stared emotionlessly at him. It was unnerving to think that this immortal witch held the control in the palm of her hand. Then he thought of the affects of the Geass Lelouch used on him.

"_Live!" _

The words would haunt him forever he knew it but he could use it to his advantage as he had numerous times before. He would live for everyone that had been lost in this war. He would live to protect Lelouch in the upcoming years. Euphemia would expect as much as would Nunnally. They both would want them to live as peacefully as possible since they were no longer with them. He would honour their wishes simply because he wanted Lelouch to live as well. It was selfish but if he had to live then so would Lelouch. They would both atone for their numerous sins.

Instead of speaking this allowed he settled for a simple question instead.

"Why do you stay by Lelouch's side?"

CC smiled at this seemingly harmless question. It wasn't every day that someone asked her what she did and why she continued to do it. It wasn't every day she was asked to given her opinion. Normally that was reserved for only Lelouch.

"He has promised to grant my wish. Now what is your wish Suzaku?"

Suzaku seemed to think the question over carefully choosing his answer as to not reveal too much of what he truly desired.

"I desire . . . I desire to keep the promise I made to Euphemia. I desire to keep Lelouch alive. I desire to find what Lelouch's plans are for this world and I desire to stay by his side during this time amongst other things."

"Then you should follow him. He will answer your questions. But what you find will no doubt shock you as Charles and Marianne aren't what he use to be. Are you prepared?"

Suzaku nodded his head, his determination already set to accept whatever was on the otherside. He would deal with it to aid Lelouch.

"Lelouch I will stay by your side no matter what the cost. I will do what has to be done." He said to himself as he followed Lelouch through the door.

* * *

**So this is where the old content ends and the new begins! Exciting isn't it?**

**~MidnightEmber**

Words: 1,766

Current Words: 3, 235


	4. Chapter 4

**--**

**Lelouch of the Empire**

**--**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

**Note:** Obviously the meeting between Lelouch and Charles isn't going to end up like the true anime version as things have changed so don't tell me that I changed it because I already know.

* * *

**~ Chapter Four ~**

Lelouch stepped through the wall to come across another world, the World of C. This place was similar in style to the Sword of Akasha which wasn't something that he actually wanted. The Sword of Akasha was created to destroy the gods, the collective individual unconscious of mankind, so what could this portal to the World of C do? What could the Ragnarok Connection do to change to ideals of mankind?

At first it looked like a gallery of artwork that had been pulled from its place in the actual world to be a part of the decor but then he noticed each painting was in fact a memory frozen in time. The piece he had come across was of his father, mother, Nunally and him. He couldn't stand to view the piece. Of all the people that had to be in that picture he only cared about Nunnally and she was dead so he didn't really view the painting with the love he should have. His mother and father had lied to them his entire life and abandoned them so why should he care what they thought or felt?

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, he narrowed his eyes in determination. He would not lose to his father. Moving onward he walked calmly through the hall of memories trying to ignore the feelings that blossomed every time he glanced at a familiar one. It wouldn't do well to dwell on the past for that was what had gotten them into this situation in the first place.

Finally he arrived at the end of the hallway and noticed what appeared to be the ruins from his last battle with his father however now instead there was a tower leading up into the sky. The Thought Elevator . . . a voice whispered to him . . . leads to the gods, the individual collective unconscious of mankind. He knew instantly it was CC and her infamous knowledge of the world. How she was sharing it with him he didn't know but he was grateful for it nevertheless.

"Ah Lelouch, I see that you have finally decided to join us. You have made the correct decision my son."

Lelouch turned to see his parents walking towards him. He hadn't even noticed they were present so caught up in his observations of the world. But now his purpose returned to him and with it so did his anger.

"I haven't come to join you father. I've come to stop you and gain some answers of my own."

Charles face twisted in rage. "Who do you think I am child to speak to me as such? I am your father, the Emperor of Britannia!"

"You are someone who abandoned your own children! You gave us away as political hostages and never heard from us again! Never did you attempt to locate us after the war with Japan you left us there to fend for ourselves even though we were still young. You abandoned us. That's who I know you are nothing more!" His voice thundered around him revealing how truly angered he was for this slight, for he was.

"Lelouch we sent you away for your own safety. Britannia was in the midst of war and we were worried that you would be taken from us and used against us. We only had your best interests at heart." His mother tried to pacify him.

"You might have to begin with but when the war was brought to Japans shore you left us to fight for ourselves. We had nothing but each other and the memories of better times. As soon as we were out of the way you forgot us like we were nothing more than an inconvenience. You didn't fight for us; you fought for yourselves and your own beliefs."

Charles stepped forward beginning to realize that this entire argument was about their beliefs and how they were thought of before their own children.

"But our beliefs are the same as your sisters. Euphemia and Nunnally dreamed of a world where everyone was at peace and we can give them that with the Thought Elevator. As soon as we destroy the gods we can create a new world. We can create a world of peace, a world you desire to have. We could even bring back your sisters for you. Wouldn't that be marvellous, Lelouch?" Charles revealed.

Lelouch looked at his parents in disbelief. They actually believed that riding the world of all emotion was what Nunnally and Euphemia actually wanted. How could that even be possible? The world his sisters had dreamt of was a world where everyone understood each other, a world that didn't have a reason to fight. That was the world Nunnally and Euphemia had dreamt of, a kind world where peace reigned.

Even if his father did bring them back it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be the same. Their emotions would be dead and al that would remain is the single thought of peace. No one would feel anything. No one would be able to remain the same except perhaps his father and mother who would create this "new perfect world". It wasn't something he would believe in ever.

"People wouldn't simply agree to this plan you have spent years creating. A world without emotion is hardly a world anyone would desire to live in regardless of how wonderful you originally made it out to be. Nunnally and Euphemia's idea was nothing like yours!"

Charles was obviously furious at this and turned to someone behind him.

"CC you still believe in our cause do you not?"

"Give it up Charles. The world does not deserve to be changed just because we do not like how it has turned out to be. We can't change the minds of the people forcefully. It does not work that way."

Lelouch knew that CC was on his side but had the feeling that someone else was also there as well witnessing what was occurring. He truly didn't understand why CC had allowed them to enter as well but they were about to witness something marvellous. They were about to witness the change of the world.

"Lelouch you will not stand in our way to create the perfect world! Even as we speak the Thought Elevator is granting our request, our dream! The gods shall be destroyed and we shall rule the new world, a world of peace, a world of no emotion!" Charles shouted.

Lelouch turned to look as the Thought Elevator continued to move upwards and knew that he had to stop it otherwise this world would be forfeit. He had to speak or perhaps order the gods to cease this. He needed to prove that he was stronger than his father otherwise everything he had worked so hard to build would be destroyed with this single foolish desire his parents had dreamed of. Without a second though, Lelouch reached up and removed the contact lens that blocked the power of his permanent Geass.

"Gods! Collective unconscious of mankind! Cease this foolishness. You did not create humans to have them turned into mindless drones that my father believes will be the solution to this war. It won't! Fight my father! Fight what he is attempting to do! Do not listen to him! I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to stop!"

Lelouch could feel half way through his rant that his Geass grew with power that stirred, allowing him to do the impossible. He ordered the gods to stop the destruction of their world. He had done the one thing that his father had though impossible. But after all he was still Zero, the man of miracles. If he couldn't pull something like this off then he didn't know who could.

Charles and Marianne watched in shock as the Thought Elevator began to collapse thunderously around them. The gods appeared to scream in agony as they destroyed their own Thought Elevator and broke the connection between their consciousness and the Ragnarok Connection. Lelouch however sported permanent Geass in both of his eyes as he had changed the world for better or worse they wouldn't know until it was too late and then they wouldn't be able to change anything about it.

"What is happeneing?" Marianne screamed as she began disappearing along with the World of C and Charles.

They were both disappearing slowly from the bottom as did the World and were shocked that it was actually happening this way. What did they expect to survive this so that they could create another ludicrous way to destroy this world? It wasn't about to happen. Lelouch would never allow it.

"Foolish boy the World of C is now disappearing! You have condemned the world to the continued path! The path that Schniezel has set upon it! Is that what you desired?!"

Lelouch simply watched as his parents began to disappear. He no longer cared for them. He knew that he would have to come up with a plan to rid Schniezel from his post. Also he knew that a new Emperor was to take over the control of Britannia though no one knew who it would be what with his numerous siblings. Everything would have to be carefully planned.

"Why isn't CC disappearing?" Marianne screeched.

Everyone turned as one to see the CC was still intact while Marianne and Charles only had half of their body left.

"She truly doesn't believe in the cause anymore." Marianne practically whimpered.

Charles however was furious.

"LELOUCH!"

The Emperor somehow found the ability to move forward and wrapped his hand around his son's thin throat. Everyone was startled by this move but CC had a feeling that it wasn't entirely his doing considering that on that specific hand was the Code Charles was carrying from VV.

"You have truly condemned this world. What shall you do when Schniezel takes control? Will you allow him to continue to make war over ever Area? Will you protect those worthless Elevens that abandoned you?"

Lelouch just watched calmly trying to keep his breathing stable as his airway was being cut off. He could feel his Geass react with something close by and he knew that it would change him. The only thought he had was that it remained inactive until he was ready to release whatever it was.

Then suddenly his father and mother disappeared in a burst of light and everything settled. The quiet that surrounded the World of C was astounding. You could hear every rustle of clothing or footstep as someone moved. Lelouch knew that CC was behind him along with Suzaku. What he didn't know was why Suzaku was there in the first place. Why did he follow Lelouch into the World of C? Maybe just like Lelouch, Suzaku had questions that should be answered.

"How long have you been there Suzaku?"

"Since the beginning, CC brought me in."

Lelouch finally turned to face his friend who had betrayed him more than once over the past year, firstly to his father after the Black Rebellion and then to his brother before the FLEIA incident. He didn't know whether he could possibly trust Suzaku again after that but he knew that he needed to trust someone other than CC and Jeremiah with all of his plans. He needed a friend more now than ever.

"Lelouch before we discuss anything else I need to know why you killed Euphemia. I need to know the correct answer this time."

"It was a mistake. I was informing her of what my Geass could possible force her do and it activated and turned into a permanent Geass. She fought against it and I tried desperately to stop her from leaving the room and giving the order to kill the Japanese. But I wasn't fast enough. She gave the order and the Britannians obeyed her regardless of how it sounded nothing like her. I made the decision to shoot her knowing that it would be better for her than to continue killing those she fought for."

"Are you even sorry?" Suzaku couldn't help but ask.

The look in Lelouch's eye spoke everything. He hadn't desired to kill Euphie. It had been an accident.

"What do you plan on doing now Suzaku? You can leave here and forget this moment ever happened. You can return to Schniezel and change the system from the inside as you once desired to before Zero came into your life. It all depends on what you want to do Suzaku."

Suzaku was actually shocked that he was being allowed the chance to choose for himself. When Lelouch led the Black Knights he controlled everything like a chessmaster. Lelouch really must have desired to have someone close to him then, a friend, his first friend. Suzaku smiled.

"Lelouch you are my friend. Schniezel doesn't have any control over the Knight of Rounds and even though he may have liked to be he isn't the true Emperor. You have earned that title by discarding of the previous Emperor. You won. You have beaten your siblings and now should claim the throne. As for I, I will remain by your side as you are my friend. You were my first friend, the first one who didn't judge me and actually knows of my faults as I know yours. You and I fight for the same cause, for the same people and with you I shall remain."

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku.

"What do we do know? You need to make a plan to counteract Schniezel's claim on you." CC said realizing that the two were now working together side by side for the same cause.

"What?" Suzaku exclaimed trying to gleam an answer out of Lelouch and CC.

Lelouch was the one to answer his unasked question.

"After you unknowingly sold out my identity to Schniezel he went to the Black Knights. He released my identity to them and they turned their back on me bartering my life for the chance to obtain Japan. Little did they realize that they were just going to lose Japan again once they handed me over."

"How could they do that? You are the man of miracles. With you on their side they could have defeated Britannia and reclaimed their name now all they have to do is spark a small war with the Britannian soldiers and they will lose their homeland all because they don't have the necessary strategist to create their plans. They are about to realize that they just made the biggest mistake of not only their lives but Japan's future." Suzaku ranted.

Lelouch simply looked amused as he watched his friend go on about how foolish his people were. Even though Suzaku despised his father he still loved his country and would do anything even joining the enemy to assure that they remained safe.

"Don't worry Suzaku as the Knight of One you will be able to take control of your country and reinstate its name. It won't be a lost cause once we are in control. Everything will be set right."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and nodded. Now was the time for planning and that was what Lelouch did best. With his input and that of CC they would be able to create a world that Nunnally and Euphemia would be proud of. Together they would do everything in their power to give their dream reality.

Lelouch turned towards CC with fairly calm eyes though his Geass was still active since it was permanent though she watched as it flickered but didn't break.

"CC will you be able to keep it at bay until we have finished this? I may need my Geass in the future and until I don't I need to keep the Code at bay."

Suzaku looked sharply at Lelouch. The Code which Charles had once obtained obviously had jumped hosts sensing the end to Charles and the World of C and know was inside Lelouch but somehow he still had the Geass as well. That meant that he was asking CC to control his Code until he no longer needed is Geass in which case he would become immortal and live forever by CC side.

"I can but it won't last forever. At most I will be able to keep it at bay for possibly a year until it surfaces. Then you will be as cursed as I."

Lelouch nodded his mind already working on ways to change the world in that time frame. It would take a lot of work but he knew that he would pull off another miracle. The only thing he would regret at the end was leaving Suzaku. They had a year at the most to spend together and return to the friendship that they once had as children.

"Very well then I guess we should begin to take back Britannia and with it the world."

* * *

**Alright so this is going to be written on a whim since I've lost my notes on the story *cries* I know generally what direction it shall go in but I would like input as well such as what will happen with Suzaku? Will CC survive or will she hand her Code to someone else and die with a smile on her face? Please tell me what you want. I should probably mention that this won't hold any Lelouch/Kallen I don't like it. **

**For the next chapter I'm going to need a list of the main characters that were influenced by Lelouch's Geass and what they were ordered to do. So if people could help me out with that it would be good. Thanks! **

**Thank you for everyone who is still paying any attention to this story! **

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~ **

Lelouch, Suzaku and C.C. left the World of C with plans in their minds and a determined air. They knew what was to come even if none of them desired for it to transpire. Yet this was the only way. This was the only way they would be able to change the world within the year that Lelouch's Code remained at bay. After that year he would lose his Geass and become immortal, untouched by the sands of time exactly like C.C.

In under a year, everything would change.

Together the three of them would manipulate their way through everything, never actually speaking their plans aloud yet knowing that everything would fall into place somehow. Everything would work towards their final plan. They would work towards Nunnally's future.

A look passed between the three as they neared the cave entrance. First however they would need to get Lelouch out of the situation that he currently was in. Working for Britannia wasn't that difficult to swallow. It was the lies that everyone believed that would eventually crush any chances of them winning.

Before they left the island, Britannia and the Black Knights would be on the same level… far below that of Lelouch, Suzaku and C.C.

Lelouch made his way out of the cave and arrived to see both the Black Knights and Britannia standing before him. The group looked ready to start an all-out war right on the island and settle everything right then and there. In fact it had practically already started. After all, even war had to start based on an argument.

The Black Knights were trying to get the people who had followed Lelouch to the island out of loyalty to change sides. They believed that they were all under the influence of the Geass he possessed. Kallen, Jeremiah and Rolo however stood firm and refused to even go near them or even listen to them. Kaguya was standing with Schneizel and Cornelia.

Britannia was watching them and on occasion would say something cutting towards the Black Knights. They may have co-operated with the Black Knights to regain their lost Prince but that was as far as it went. Lelouch was back where he rightfully belonged so they wanted to get Area Eleven back under their control. Schneizel and Cornelia wouldn't honour the agreement that they had arranged with them. Japan would remain Area Eleven beneath their rule.

"You!" Ohgi shouted as soon as Lelouch came into view.

Everything ominously went silent. It would be interesting to see how Lelouch reacted to their accusations. Those loyal to him however knew that under these circumstances, Lelouch would take everything calmly and respond in the same way.

"What is it that you want Ohgi?" Lelouch questioned.

Ohgi was practically shaking in rage. It wouldn't take much for him to snap at this rate.

"You are the reason the Black Knights have fallen so far. Your horrid ability to place people under your control has ruined all the trust we've fought so hard to build!" Ohgi shouted with vehemence.

"Indeed Ohgi, yet no one else has been told of my abilities only the fact that Zero is also a Britannian Prince. As far as I'm aware they no longer trust your judgement of character. How is that fault mine?"

Deithard's eyes widened as he continued to capture the footage. This was amazing information and would make him famous in the future. He knew that following Zero- no… Lelouch had been an excellent idea.

Ohgi was stunned beyond words. It was true that no one had told the other foot soldiers about Zero's ability. They had only been informed that Zero was Lelouch vi Britannia and that the Britannian's had claimed him back. Zero had led everything with a tight leash, keeping all suspects away from the truth. It was his fault for believing the man in the first place. Yet the ability was still something that irked him.

"That no longer matters. The Black Knights will have to piece everything together and continue to make Japan the place it once was. My main point is that your ability is why so many people followed you in this treachery. Without your ability influencing them they would all be loyal to Japan!"

The Black Knights all shouted their agreement. Yet they quietened when Lelouch simply smirked.

"So you are saying that the people that chose to follow me aren't doing so of their own free will? Do you think that I am that in need of loyal followers that I would risk something like that?"

Ohgi looked around at the faces that he knew were under the Geass. Kaguya, Kallen and Suzaku definitely wouldn't have sided with the Britannian forces if they weren't under Lelouch's control. They loved Japan, their home country. Jeremiah, Rolo and C.C., were a different matter altogether. They had always been Britannian. It was only surprising that they joined Lelouch because they were completely against Zero. Geass was to blame for it all even is beloved Villetta.

"Yes, you've taken away their free will. They can't think any different apart from following you. I'm positive." Ohgi said with conviction.

Lelouch nodded his head. "Then I guess I shall just have to prove my innocence before all of you now. Jeremiah…"

Jeremiah stepped forward with a smirk. He knew exactly what his master wanted.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"You know what to do. I don't need to explain though I do believe you should for their sake."

Jeremiah bowed his head in acceptance and moved half way between the Britannians and the Black Knights. Showing the Black Knights up would be a lot of fun for him.

"I am absolutely positive that I am not under the influence of Lelouch's Geass."

"Why is that?" Villetta questioned.

The man seemed so sure of himself that it caused her to become curious. By the information given, it was positive that Jeremiah was under the influence of Geass. Everyone was positive that his erratic decisions were because he didn't have control over his own mind. That was the general understanding of it all. Then what of her? She thought she was in her right mind, but what if she wasn't? What if standing her was a mistake? Soon she would find out.

"In my left eye, I have a technology in-built which disables any Geass power used on any person within the range given. So Geass doesn't work on me." Jeremiah admitted.

He left out who had given him this technology. No one needed to know that it was Lelouch's older brother that had gifted him with this. They didn't need to know that particular piece of information.

"Shall he offer a demonstration?" Lelouch asked.

The members of the Black Knights all looked uncertain. It wasn't easy to go through with this. They would remember whatever order Lelouch had given them. Pity that not all that believed they had been Geassed would have these moments only the ones truly ordered by Lelouch.

Ohgi looked around and saw faces of fear and hope. Many wanted Lelouch to be proven wrong yet there was also this hope that existed that Lelouch was wrong.

"Very well, we agree to allow this if he doesn't move any closer."

Lelouch nodded his head and motioned for Jeremiah to activate his eye.

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation even those from Britannia. They all wanted to see who had been under the control of Geass and for what reason. Then there was the moment when everyone realized that not all of them had been coerced by the Britanian Prince. It would be hilarious and it would all by caught on camera.

Jeremiah activated his eye and only a few people blinked in surprise as they remembered the orders they had been given and the memories that had been taken away as well. In a flash everything returned to them…

x-x-x-x-x

Villetta looked around. She knew this scene well. She watched as everything unfolded and her memory surfaced.

This had been the start of Zero's reign over the Black Knights. She knew that now but at the time it just appeared to her as if a student had been caught in the middle of Shinjuku at the time of the raid. She had been horrified at that thought alone.

Lelouch however had acted perfectly. He had been shaking and sounded so scared and confused that she ignored her internal warning about this situation and exited her Knightmare Frame to make sure he was alright. That had been her mistake. She should never have been deceived so easily and by a student at that.

At least it made her feel better now knowing that he had been a royal Britannian. Any of the royals had more warfare knowledge than the entire squad sections combined. They were forced to learn it.

Villetta watched this time as Lelouch activated his Geass when she was free of her Knightmare Frame.

"Give me your Knightmare"

Villetta watched as she blankly agreed and simply handed over the keys and spoke her pass code. She watched as Lelouch walked around her and steered her Knightmare Frame away. Lelouch easily escaped her notice and once he was gone she woke from her stupor.

At the time she couldn't remember a damn thing. No matter how hard she tried. All that crossed her mind before her blank out was the fuzzy image of a student from behind her Knightmare Frame. That was all she could remember and she couldn't help but wonder what had occurred during the time she had blacked out.

Now she knew.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. That was all Lelouch had demanded from her. There wasn't anything that could incriminate her of being a betrayer to the throne. All she had done was given him her Knightmare Frame.

Villetta cringed. She had ruined her life over something so simple, so little that it truly hadn't mattered. She had ruined the Japanese only chance to obtain their name simply to discover what Lelouch had done to her. She had sold Lelouch out to the Black Knights without even realizing what it would mean. Without Zero by their side, Japan didn't stand a chance especially with Schneizel leading alongside his brother.

She wept in resignation.

x-x-x-x-x

Kallen knew immediately that she was at school. She hadn't really known Lelouch that well at this time but he had somehow recognized her for who she really was. He had singled her out and known she had some part to play within the rebels. Of course she knew now that he had been the one to help them in Shinjuku but back then it had all been utter confusion.

Kallen watched as Lelouch used his Geass on her and waited with baited breath to know what he had ordered her to do.

"What part did you play in the Shinjuku ghetto?"

That was it? Kallen was stunned. She hadn't thought that the order could have been a question she was forced to answer. Yet considering she remembered what happened after this, it shouldn't have been that shocking.

He had ordered her to forget yet it obviously hadn't been possible. There must have been a limit to how many times he could use his Geass on one person. That was the moment she remembered the most, the utter confusion and the suspicion that followed.

However now that she knew what he had asked, everything was fine. For a while she had wondered what he had used his Geass on but now she could relax knowing that it had only been a simple question. She could relax knowing that allying herself with Lelouch over the Brittanians and the Japanese had been the best move she had ever done.

x-x-x-x-x

Suzaku was standing in his Knightmare Frame and watching Lelouch. Of course, he was actually faced with Zero's mask but to him it was the same. This was the man that would change the world. This was the man that had changed him and he needed to know what Lelouch had ordered him to do.

The mask of Lelouch's opened only to reveal the eye with the Geass.

"Live!"

It was a single word. Yet that single word had so much power with it.

This word had kept him alive through many things. It helped him when he was in battle and facing the enemy. It helped him when faced with a civilian who desired to kill him for betraying the true Japan. That one word had kept him safe and alive and he couldn't be more thankful for it. He couldn't' be more thankful to the person that had gifted him with this.

Suzaku had chosen correctly when he had asked to follow Lelouch. He already knew this but now he had proof. Lelouch was the only one that he was meant to follow. Lelouch was the one that would fix the world the way Euphemia and Nunnally wanted it. He was the one who would rule the world.

x-x-x-x-x

Cornelia could hardly believe it when she fell under. Sure, she knew that there was the possibility that Lelouch could have used his Geass on her but she hadn't really been prepared to face it. After all, she had seen what his Geass had accidently done to Euphie and while that had been an accident, it as permanent.

So facing this memory was one of her worst fears.

When Lelouch entered the picture, Cornelia tensed. What was it that Lelouch had ordered her to do? Was it as bad as Euphie? Was it worse? Had she suffered at all?

"Who killed my mother, Lady Marianne?"

Cornelia could see the desperation in the question. Then it registered that he had used his Geass. Lelouch had frivolously used his gift in the attempt to locate his mother's murderer.

She could see how the unanswered question tore at her little brother. Cornelia also knew that feeling well. She had felt the same when Marianne had died. They had both been awfully close at the time, more so than her own mother. Yet her death had still cut at her biological children more. Nunnally had been wounded and they were both taken away as political prisoners and forgotten.

For him to ask only this question of her, she was astounded and proud. Her little brother still cared about family regardless of what he may like everyone else to believe. There was a chance to save her little brother from the path that he was on.

x-x-x-x-x

Everyone noticed immediately when a few people's eyes glazed over as if lost in thought and truthfully they were. They were now going to regain their lost memories. They were going to realize what it was that Lelouch had ordered them to do and see that it was futile to blame him for their numerous downfalls.

Now all he had to do was control the others as they realized what this turn of events meant for them all.

"Why aren't we remembering anything?" one of the Black Knights finally shouted.

Lelouch smirked. What fools to actually believe his brothers lies. It was pathetic that the Japanese could be that easily swayed by anyone. All they needed was a few altered truths and they were hooked. Quite honestly it was exciting to see because it only made it easier for him in the long run.

"You aren't remembering anything because they are the only people whom I have used Geass on that stand before me. My gift is not something that I used a lot on people. I prefer to rely on my natural talents rather than a gift by a witch." Lelouch said honestly.

Everyone was shocked into silence. Zero hadn't used any of his unnatural abilities on them? It wasn't… it couldn't be… Everything they had ever done had been of their own will and conscious thought. They had followed a Prince of Britannia willingly because Lelouch was charismatic, smart and devious.

Many of the Black Knights shuffled uncomfortably as they looked between Lelouch and the other Brittannians present. Even their own Lady had taken Lelouch's side but they were too blind to see. No matter where they turned, they kept making mistakes that only harmed their attempts at winning this war. With this they were never going to get a fair go. Area Eleven would never be seen as Japan.

As swiftly as they had slipped into a gaze, the people who were under Jeremiah's ability awoke.

Suzaku and Kallen were smirking victoriously as they stood beside and behind Lelouch respectively. Cornelia has shocked but calm in her assessment of her brother. It was Viletta that surprised them all.

She had immediately collapsed and begun to weep, the Black Knights' swarming her.

"Viletta, what is it? Are you alright?" Ohgi asked.

"I'm so sorry…" she whimpered into her hands.

"What?"

"I've possibly ruined the only chance you had at winning the war against the Brittannians."

* * *

**So I apologize for the long wait. It has taken me ages to get inspiration for this story and even now I still have no idea where it is headed. I make no excuses. If you have a direction you would like this story to go in tell me and hopefully that will spark something in my mind. Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with this story.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

The Order of the Black Knights stood back flabbergasted. They couldn't believe what she had just uttered. What did she even mean by it? Zero or rather Lelouch was the bad guy here. He was the reason that they may have moved this far but he had that ability so they were all at risk.

"The order he gave me was to hand over my Knightmare Frame. That was it. I wasn't forced to think other thoughts or even to attack someone. All I did was give him my Knightmare Frame." Villetta cried.

Ohgi nearly staggered at the weight of her words. This couldn't be happening. They had gathered all of their information accurately. Everything that they had was fact, everything of course except for the knowledge of what Lelouch's orders had been. Those had been guess work. Yet that one slight detail had thrown them entirely off course. He had done wrong in speaking to the Black Knights of this. He should have been absolutely positive!

"He didn't force my submission or anything like that and the memory loss seems to be current for everyone who Lelouch used Geass on." Villetta said mournfully.

"That's Your Highness to you." Cornelia spat.

Villetta trembled. She was still Britannian so she had to listen especially here. It wouldn't be well if she managed to screw up even further. As it was she rather doubted that she would be permitted into the army again. She would never be trusted for this display.

"Villetta, you're telling the truth…" Ohgi spluttered.

The Black Knights didn't know what to do anymore. They had based their decision on all of Ohgi's facts. All evidence that led to Lelouch being irrefutably guilty had been explained by the Britannians and supposedly backed up by Ohgi and Villetta. They had handed Lelouch, Zero their saviour, over to the Britannians because they had believed everything before them, everything except that Lelouch hated Britannia as greatly as they did.

"Only a few people had their mind altered by His Highness. Everyone else joined the Order of the Black Knights on their own accord." Villetta finally confirmed.

Lelouch smirked giving his usual chilling laugh. Everyone turned towards him witnessing the people surrounding him that hadn't given up hope that he was a creator of miracles. They had believed that regardless of the mask that covered his face, Lelouch would lead whichever side he chose to victory. The worst part was, they had practically forced his decision by giving him up to the Britannians just so they could have Japan back.

"Of course I wouldn't use my ability on everyone. It, like all power, has limitations to what it is capable." Lelouch stated logically.

It was obvious to all those present that he wouldn't be speaking of what those limitations were. No, he would keep those for the side he was currently supporting. Everything he was, now belonged to Britannia.

"Lelouch is smarter than what you give him credit." Suzaku commented. "He didn't need Geass to aid him. It was merely the breaking point to which he began his endeavour. Geass was a catalyst, nothing more."

"Fools, you'd think they'd have more faith in the only person able to help them." C.C. smirked.

They were harsh words but it was the truth. If they had kept their faith in what they knew Zero could do, everything would be right. They might have even started to gain the upper hand by now simply because Zero would always know what to do and plan ahead.

Todoh clenched his teeth in anger. His gut had always told him that Zero kept too much secret but perhaps that would have been for the best. If this hadn't sprung up suddenly, they could have won Japan instead of bartered for it. Not only could they have had their name back but also their pride.

Deithard was almost cackling in glee. All mistakes were being caught on camera. Everything the Black Knights had been building towards was crumbling beneath them and he had it all on camera. He was going to make a fortune with this.

Kallen smirked at the Japanese on the other side. She may be only half Japanese but she would be accepted with Britannia as long as Lelouch continued to back her. She had chosen very wisely.

"See I knew my Lulu was good!" Kaguya squealed.

That caused the entire group to flinch. The Black Knights had cursed Kaguya for simply abandoning them but it appeared as if she knew more than she let on. How could she not? She was after all Suzaku Kururugi's cousin. The Order was beginning to feel like a bunch of rash idiots. They were able to produce some of the most brilliant minds around but they couldn't quite grasp the concept of believing in their emotions in the conviction of others.

The Britannians smirked. Schneizel was pleased with how this had turned out. He had his brother and his brother's loyal followers or were they perhaps more friends? What made it even better was a few of them were Elev- Japanese. Also now that everything was out in the open he had the upper hand with Lelouch on his side. Nothing would be able to stop him.

Yet he had noticed one certain thing lacking in this situation…

"Where is the Emperor?"

It was the question that ceased all movement. No one had actually taken the time to think on that. They all knew that the Emperor had been on this island. It was the very reason Lelouch had chosen to travel here. Yet the man was nowhere in sight.

"He is no longer among us." The gleam that sparked in Lelouch's eye was sharp.

No one dared to move. Lelouch, the Emperor's son, had just declared that the man was no longer amongst the living. Schneizel didn't see a murderer however he saw an opportunist. The opportunity to change everything was just within their grasp and Lelouch as always was at its lead. Lelouch would always be a fine leader however that wasn't what Schneizel had planned. Lelouch leading them wouldn't end well with the remainder of the public not after this. Someone else would have to claim the throne.

Before then however more plans would need to be made. Japanese couldn't be allowed to simply take their country back, not after this. No Japan would remain under their control whether or not they kept their name. Schneizel wouldn't allow it.

"I believe then, if we are done here, that we should be leaving."

The Black Knights solemnly trudged away to their Knightmare Frames as the Britannians all moved towards the flagship of Schneizel's fleet. Everyone was so preoccupied with what they had learnt today that it seemed they were missing something. The bigger picture was just beyond their grasp and Lelouch would keep it that way. Yet even Lelouch felt like he was missing something.

Lelouch frowned. The Mordred was still were it was when they had arrived. No one had bothered to check on Anya and if he remembered correctly, she hadn't been in her right mind when she arrived here. Turning around and ignoring his siblings call for him to stop he walked back into the cave.

Lelouch walked back towards the door, a large carving in the rock. He hadn't questioned it at the time but he'd known she would have been around here somewhere. Marianne would have needed her to physically touch the door for her to enter. Anya would have been left behind.

A young girl with pink hair came into view as he walked around. She was crouched into a corner as blank faced as usual however by the tremor in her form Lelouch knew she was wondering how she had ended up there when she had been on Britannia's flagship awaiting orders. His mother at least had finally finished screwing around with her. Another good dead by the death of his parents.

Kneeling down, he caught her attention instantly but didn't move closer. She was far too frightened for that. He needed to wait for her.

"Anya, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia. Do you remember who I am?"

A small nod was all he received as recognition. At least it was something.

"Everyone is gathered here currently but we are about to depart. Do you believe that you can fly the Mordred out of here unassisted?"

She knew what he was asking. He needed to know that it hadn't been Marianne aiding her flying. Had it even been her abilities to fly? Shock flowed through her. She was now free of Marianne's grasp on her mind and her memories had returned but she didn't know anything about herself.

Noticing her doubt, Lelouch nodded.

"We'll test it when we return to Britannia then. Then at least you will know what your abilities are. We'll try everything we can."

Anya took Lelouch's offered hand. She knew who this was. This was Suzaku's friend and her friend from the Academy she had briefly attended. However he had introduced himself as the missing Prince. Many merely thought he had died but his file which as still open was marked as missing. Marianne had been interested in looking at the file once and that was how she knew as well. That however wasn't what interested her the most.

Lelouch was offering her more than anyone had ever offered her in the past. He was offering help and she was gladly going to accept it. After all, not many people put up with her ways. They usually got frustrated when she took numerous photos or religiously wrote in a diary so she would never forget. Even Gino occasionally snapped at her. Lelouch however had calmly noticed what she was doing and even asked her about it! He cared… and that was why she was going with him.

Lelouch walked out of the cave and noticed everyone was staring at him. Perhaps it was because he had thought of her or maybe it had to do with the fact he was still holding her hand. He ignored them all however. The only people in his world were the ones supporting him and him alone. He turned to C.C.

"C.C. can you fly the Mordred?"

C.C. took one look at the girl by his side and nearly rolled her eyes. He had found another stray to adopt of so it appeared. Without a word she began to move towards the Mordred. If it helped them move this along she was all for it.

The others waited for Lelouch to give them an order before they moved. Schneizel wasn't pleased with this but he couldn't make them choose someone else to lead them if Lelouch was the only one for them. He would merely need to put up with Lelouch's little team. From the main deck of the flagship, he watched his brother lead.

Lelouch surveyed them all. They were good people. Not necessarily without their own baggage but honestly who didn't feel as if they carried the weight of the world around with them? Everyone carried their own world.

Suzaku had killed his own father and now wanted to atone for his sins.

C.C. well she was an immortal witch that desired to die.

Rolo had been given Geass and then worked as an assassin.

Kallen had lost her brother to the fighting and her mother to drugs.

Kaguya had lost her home and her people.

Jeremiah merely wanted to watch over Marianne's children because of his failure in watching over her.

Deithard only wanted the best scoop he could find.

Anya hadn't really been in control of her mind for years.

It was small group and they had numerous problems but you didn't have to plan large to win a war you had to plan smart. Taking charge was what Lelouch did best after all. He led and people followed.

"At the moment we are no one." It wasn't how many would have expected him to begin this speech. "We were once people on either the side of Britannia or Japan. We were even once Black Knights. We aren't those people anymore. We don't belong to a particular group. We are who we are because of our decisions and we will change the world. How are we to do this? We'll continue to be who we are, believing in the good within this world. Together we'll fix the balance that Charles zi Britannia created when he screwed with the world and I have the plan to do so."

C.C. and Suzaku smirked putting the others at ease. They weren't sure what the plan was exactly but as long as someone else knew what was happening then they could at least know they were in right hands.

"For now I want everyone piloting Knightmares to fly them to wherever Schneizel is likely to lead us. For now, we will allow them to believe that we are with Britannia. I shouldn't need to point out, keep your keys with you. Don't allow anyone near the Knightmare Frames once you have landed. They may be family but I don't trust them and you shouldn't either. Together we will win this."

"Yes Lelouch!" the eight sounded.

Nodding, he turned towards Anya.

"Anya, you will come with me alright?" Lelouch said.

x-x-x-x-x

Up in the flagship of Britannia Schneizel frowned. No one had heard what Lelouch was telling the others in his small group. They had been out in the open with no one around. How Lelouch had planned for that, he wasn't sure but it was terribly frustrating. Even though Lelouch was his favourite sibling he had to keep an eye on him.

When they were younger, Lelouch always managed to find himself in trouble a trait it seemed came from his mother. Their father had left it up to him to keep an eye out for Lelouch at all times, making sure that Lelouch wouldn't be in any danger. Now, even though they were older, it was exactly the same. His brother had matured but could still find danger at the drop of a hat and with that Geass bestowed upon him it was even more likely.

"What do you think he is planning now?" Cornelia asked.

She didn't really trust Lelouch to pick the correct option. He had killed Euphemia because he had made the wrong choice. In the same way, Clovis and Nunnally were dead because he had made a wrong decision. They loved their brother but he could often be a fool.

"I know better to believe that he would give up his plans with this little set back."

"You don't think he's going to join us?"

"I don't know Cornelia. If it fits with his plan he will go with it but if it doesn't work then he will leave as soon as he's planned everything to the finest detail."

The certainty in her brother's voice shocked Cornelia. She knew that they had been close once before but how was it he could still predict what Lelouch would do? They hadn't seen each other in many years. Was this all from watching Zero?

Before she could ask further what he believed would be Lelouch's next move the Shinkiro patched them.

"Schneizel, we are ready to leave."

Schneizel couldn't tell anything from his brother's voice through the speakers. He couldn't judge what he might be planning or what he wanted to do any longer. He knew his brother had grown up but this was something else entirely. He couldn't quite predict Lelouch like when they were younger. If he wanted any answers he would need them from the source.

"Very well, let us be off."

* * *

**I am surprised that I managed to write another chapter of this. I honestly didn't think I would be able to write another so soon even if it is rather short. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. I hope to update soon.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~ **

Lelouch had never imagined that he would return to his home. Aries Palace certainly wasn't one of the items on his mind when he'd been taken back to Britannia. There had been a few changes but everything had pretty much remained the same. In fact it was a little daunting to know that he could still navigate the endless corridors with ease not that it showed upon his face. He didn't need to give his brother or sister anything that they could use against him. They'd already used the one thing that he loved the most and now… they had nothing.

"Lelouch, Nunnally…" Suzaku stuttered.

His entire small group was with him. They were given a small wing of the Aries Palace in which they could reside though a few of them had to share rooms to keep them all safe. No one really trusted a word that came out of Schneizel's mouth when it came to their safety. As it was, their Knightmare Frames had been put in a special bunker that was constantly watched. Luckily they still retained the keys and the codes for their individual Knightmares.

"Nunnally is dead, Suzaku."

The group turned away at that. Even though they didn't all have the closest connection to Lelouch and Nunnally they knew what it was like to lose someone that close to you. It was heartbreaking and could destroy the best of men. Lelouch was no different and yet everyone had their separate ways of dealing with it.

Suzaku startled. "You already know?"

Some people had been under the belief that Schneizel had faked the entire thing. That Nunnally hadn't been on board when Fleia went off. They were wrong. Schneizel had willingly sacrificed Nunnally exactly like Lelouch had done to Euphemia and it was still rather painful to hear even for Suzaku. He couldn't image what Lelouch was currently going through.

Lelouch nodded. How could he not know that his sister was dead? She was the reason that he had begun this entire venture. Without her to back his drive what was he meant to do? He may not have large group of followers any longer but the few that still remained counted on him. Yet his own thoughts still remained with Nunnally and the beauty in which she had always desired of the world.

"Lelouch, you know, you could forget about all of this. You could just let it all go. Nunnally wouldn't think any less of you." Suzaku commented lightly.

That was the thing. Lelouch didn't want to let it go. Even if Nunnally was no longer alive he wanted to give her the peaceful world she had envisioned. She wasn't the only one that deserved that. They all should have a chance to live a normal, war free life. The group had suffered so much under Charles rule that they needed to fight for something better since he was now gone.

The light shining within Lelouch's eyes immediately told them the truth. He wasn't about to give up even if everything looked rather dim. He was a leader and a strategist. This was nothing compared to where they were headed. They would create a large gathering and they would take down the system that remained from Charles.

"We'll need to gather everything we have. Every piece of information, every small item we can think of. Nothing should be left out if we are going to get through this."

"We'll be forced to remain here." C.C. commented.

"We sneak out then." Jeremiah replied. "I know the Palace well enough to make our escape route simple."

Lelouch nodded. They were going to get out of this. Schneizel may have believed they were pinned down but they would get back up.

"We are going to have to work on this for quite some time before this plan is perfected. Nothing can go wrong this time. Too much hangs in the balance for that to occur." Lelouch informed them all. "What I need to know, is are you all in? This will be the last time you can back out."

The group cast each other long glances each eyeing the other to see who would agree first. After all once they were in on this they wouldn't have anyone else to help them back out. This was a one for all and they would win with Lelouch on their side.

"You still have my wish to grant." C.C. said lazily from the couch.

She was lying there with a large pizza before her as usual. Just because she was within a Palace didn't mean she wasn't going to eat pizza. If anything it only gave her more of an excuse. It wasn't likely that the kitchens of Aries Palace were going to play gourmet for her again anytime soon.

"I'm with you brother," Was Rolo's simple reply.

He hadn't given up his position within Britannia just so he could fall out now and leave Lelouch alone. Even if they weren't truly related, he would fight with his brother to the end.

"You're my friend Lelouch and have been since the beginning of all this. We've been through a lot but we know where we are headed. I won't bow out now." Suzaku promised.

This war had taken so many things from them and they couldn't ever have them returned. He wasn't about to allow Lelouch to simply walk off within him. Not this time. Perhaps if he was there Lelouch wouldn't have to suffer as much, he wouldn't make needless mistakes. Instead he would just do what was right even if Suzaku had to guide him. He after all was the only thing that mattered to Suzaku anymore.

"I owe it to your mother to keep an eye on you. Unlike with her, I shall protect you to the best of my ability." Jeremiah swore.

That was one thing that always weighed Jeremiah down. He hadn't been able to protect Marianne when he was given the orders. Then when he believed he would inherit the same position with her children they were taken away as well though by different means. He wouldn't allow that to happen again. He wouldn't allow Lelouch to die on his watch.

"You are the only reason I managed to get off the island. The others would have long forgotten me so it is you that I shall lean on." Anya whispered.

No one else had cared about her. As soon as Marianne was out of her mind to everyone she became useless. She was just another body to be used. Lelouch however had saved her. Lelouch saw more than his mother's vessel so Anya would remain by his side.

With Kaguya it was an easy decision.

"Lelouch, like Suzaku I have known you for a while. Besides I'm not about to let my husband simply walk away from me."

It was said so innocently but everyone couldn't help but stare in disbelief. There was a highly unlikely possibility that Kaguya would end up marrying Lelouch. He just wasn't the type of man that would allow himself to be drawn into something like that. Kaguya was rather deluding herself but she seemed not to mind. The other females in the room however had rather nasty glares on their faces at her outburst. It certainly wasn't likely that she would marry Lelouch with them around.

"You perform miracles, Lelouch." Kallen began. "If anyone can level out the playing field then it would be you. You will bring peace to this world."

She knew it after seeing it happen so often. Lelouch could read people so easily and it had nothing to do with the orders he gave a person. No, Lelouch would make history in the coming years. He would be the man to change the world.

All Deithard had to do was tap his camera that was still rolling for his acceptance. There was no way he would miss something so epic. Lelouch, Zero, Prince of Britannia, he didn't care who this guy portrayed himself to be. He would be well known and he would change the world. Deithard would be there every step of the way filming his progress. There wouldn't be a moment that he would miss. The Man of Miracles that was what his documentary would be called.

"Very well." Lelouch accepted.

He was pleased that they had all decided to remain by his side. Having a few loyal followers was better than having a large group that he was uncertain about.

"We will need to see if anyone else will side with us in this. Though we are a tight group, we are small and we will need more than just us."

The group went into deep thought.

"Rakshata will side with us if simply to work on the Knightmare Frames." Kallen said.

That was certainly true. The Knightmare Frames they piloted were basically ones that Rakshata had aided in creating. She would certainly enjoy getting her hands back on them once again. Add that to the fact she would be able to also deal with the Lancelot and she was as good as theirs.

"However no one else from the original Black Knights can be trusted. They all sold me out to quickly once they believed to have all the information." Lelouch muttered.

It was different having others to bounce ideas from. In a way it was rather relaxing knowing that he didn't have to think of everything at once. These plans that they would create would be rather more sophisticated than his original plans because he would have information from every side and every angle. He wouldn't miss something this time with better reads from different people.

"The other Knights won't side with you either Lelouch especially since you killed the previous King." Suzaku informed him.

Indeed, that was rather unfortunate. He'd been hoping that at least some would see the damage that Charles had been doing to the world through his rule. They obviously hadn't since they were still on Britannia's side.

"We are of course forgetting the most important thing to include." Lelouch murmured.

"What is that?" Kallen asked.

"The assentation of the next Emperor," C.C. replied.

"Yes. Whoever the next Emperor of Britannia is will have the power to control everything. Though it might also yet be a Empress that rules his country."

The group sighed. There was a lot to take into consideration there. Anyone who took the thrown could be a possible enemy. They could also make a decision on what to do with them and it might not work out in their favour. Everything they had been working towards hinged on that one decision within Britannia.

"Who decides something like this?" Kallen asked.

Though she was half Britannian, she wasn't well versed in the ways of royal selection. All she knew was there were a lot of royal children in line for the thrown. Charles had made sure of that also taking into account the numerous ways in which he taught them. Every single child he had was different and none wanted to see the other on the thrown before them.

"Originally it would have been decided by Charles before his death. However since I believe he planned to live forever he never chose anyone. He may have moved around us like he was going to select someone but he would have just been enjoying as we tore each other apart. He truly cared little for his children."

C.C. intervened knowing what would occur next.

"If the Emperor dies before a successor can be chosen it is then generally up to his children to select the next monarch. Usually this is the eldest but I don't believe anyone will be choosing Odysseus as their Emperor."

"Why is that?" Deithard asked.

If anything that would make the most sense. The eldest should inherit the throne from the previous Emperor. Why wouldn't that happen in this situation?

"Odysseus wasn't raised in battle. He knows nothing of it and therefore would be useless in situations that require strategy." Lelouch explained. "No, the people and even the generals will want someone that is intelligent in both politics and warfare to lead the country after Charles. The best candidates, as such, would be Schneizel and Cornelia."

"Which one are we voting for?" Suzaku enquired.

"No one gets to vote. It will either be decided by Charles' generals or by the children of Charles. In this situation no one else matters." C.C. confirmed.

Everyone looked towards Lelouch. Out of all of them, he was the only one that could have a say in anything. However no one truly knew what would happen should a decision be made. What if they chose someone and all of their plans began falling apart? That couldn't happen so this would have to be done careful and with much consideration. Everything they needed, everything they desired, hung in the balance.

"What do we do?" Jeremiah asked.

"We should plan everything and not everything that can't be changed due to the change of leadership within Britannia. Once that is down all we really need to do is wait and see who will take the throne. From there we can move further into planning and once that is complete enact it." Lelouch suggested.

The group nodded, gathering together to hear everyone out.

"Britannia will soon be after Japan again. They won't allow them to believe that they will be alright now that they have their name returned. Britannia will attack and that will be our best shot at escape." Suzaku began.

"How so?" Deithard asked.

He needed as much information as he could get on this. The better explained the more he could put in his documentary.

"Schneizel won't want us there because of our past history. He'll keep us here with some rather slack excuse and expect us to obey. He won't believe that we would risk our lives to escape his hold. That surprise will give us a small time frame but large enough to make it out if we have everything planned."

"How do we know any of this won't be leaked to him?" Rolo asked shrewdly.

The others cast him wary glances. They wouldn't say it out loud but Rolo scared them knowing that he to, had a Geass that no one but Lelouch knew the mechanics of. Just being in the same room as him put a few of them on edge.

"This room used to be mine when I was a child. There was never anywhere to hide a bug and any informant will be killed regardless of their reasons. We can't afford to lose this now." Lelouch answered. "Is everyone satisfied with that?"

They all smiled or smirked at Lelouch. They were ready for this. Anything that came their way would be knocked down. They would be a new order and they would win this war.

"Right, so here is what we shall do…"

x-x-x-x-x

It was only a day later that Schneizel came to see them. To Lelouch he looked as pompous as ever with that boy following behind him and noting down everything. Kanon was his name, or so Lelouch recalled. He never really appeared to be important. However the way he moved around his brother was very telling.

"Lelouch, you are needed in a family meeting." Schneizel said.

Finally, he thought. Everyone was doing their own thing but had ceased to listen to their conversation. It wasn't very subtle but not everyone could be a master of deception like him.

"Oh? What would this glorious meeting be about then?" Lelouch returned.

"We need to decide who is to take our father's throne."

And so it began…

* * *

**Mwahaha cliffhanger. They are really evil and I seem to get better at them. I should break that habit. Thank you all for reading.**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
